ScoobyDoo and the Secret of Snowflake Lodge
by Beatlesfan90
Summary: While on vacation up in the Mountains, the gang stumbles upon a new case. But who, or what, could be behind the recent abductions from Snowflake Lodge?   Based on the recent TV movie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - DAPHNE**

"Fred! Will you help me _please_?" I said as I pulled my large trunk over to the parked van. We were on our way to a much needed vacation up in the mountains. Skiing, snowball fights, hot chocolate, and cute boys sounded like just what I needed. We all met at Fred's house loading up the Mystery Machine for the long awaited trip. Over the months, Fred had become an avid driver, that's why the van was normally at his house.

"Yeah, here." Fred grabbed the trunk for me and hoisted it up onto the top of the van. He was always such a help. It was great to have a strong handsome guy around, even if he was a little bit conceited.

"Daphne," Velma looked at me from her place on the lawn with her one suitcase. "We're only going to be there for a week. Do you really need all this stuff?" It was a typical Velma line. She always packed light and anything bigger than one suitcase was 'too much luggage' to her. But what could you expect, what she didn't have in fashion sense, she made up in brains. I seriously don't think I know a smarter person.

I decided to shrug off her statement as if it were a normal thing to say. "Of course I do." I looked over at her, "I have everything I will need for a week in such cold weather. Plus a few other things for everyone else."

"Snacks?" Shaggy asked hopefully, as he helped Fred load my luggage. Shaggy, always thinking of food.

"That's your department, Shaggy." I smiled at him, "Well, yours and Scooby's. Wait, where is Scooby?" I looked around but the dog wasn't to be seen.

"Oh, he's coming." Shaggy looked behind him. Just then a brown flash of fur came charging forward. "Like, here he is now!"

I braced myself for the inevitable, but then, the inevitable didn't happen. Just when I expected to be falling on my back, a large dog on top of me, and an even larger pink tongue rolling across my face, he stopped.

"Ree hee hee hee hee!" He chuckled.

"Scooby-Doo, like quite foolin' around, man!" Shaggy scolded and Scooby laughed again. Boys. Dogs. Who could live without them?

"Can we get going now? I would really like to be there before dark." Fred asked us all. Fred was also a constant worrier. It was one quality we both shared.

"Sure thing." I nodded.

"I'll grab my bags." Shaggy said.

Velma, meanwhile, quietly picked up her suitcase and walked over to the van, putting it with the rest of the luggage. Shaggy soon returned and we piled into the vehicle. I claimed the front passenger seat with Fred driving and Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby in the back.

"Oh, I can't wait to get there." I announced once we were on the road and I really couldn't. My mind was already swimming with thoughts of hot ski instructors and romantic snowy escapes. I had been looking forward to this vacation for weeks. It's what we all needed.

"Me either." Fred nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "Can't wait to try some snowboarding." Fred and sports, they went hand in hand.

"And some sledding." Shaggy added.

"Ro reah! Redding!" Scooby agreed.

The inseparable team.

I smiled, "How'd I know you would agree with whatever Shaggy said, Scooby-Doo?"

"Like, he doesn't agree with me all the time!" Shaggy argued. Okay, so maybe they weren't inseparable. The two had gotten in a quarrel during our last case involving a lake monster, and the two of them had yet to fully recover.

"Rye Ro Roo!" Scooby disagreed. Well, at least Scooby seemed to be healing. I think Shaggy meant the world to him. After all, it was Shaggy who took him in off the streets. Then again, I think you'd have to be pretty stupid not to take in a talking dog.

"See?" I glanced back at the two before laughing. Then I spotted Velma just sitting there, looking out the window. She had been unusually silent since her near run with death last case. I tried my best to get her to come out of her shell. "Velma? What about you? What do you want to do when we get there?"

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Explore the surrounding environment, I suppose and maybe take the time to challenge the four of you to a battle of frozen, packed, H2O." She sort of smiled.

Fortunately, it didn't take a genius to understand what that meant. "Snowball fight!" Fred and I chorused.

"Row Rones?" Scooby asked hopefully.

"Like, no snow cones, man, a snowball fight." Shaggy shook his head at the dog.

"Yeah… haven't you ever had a snowball fight before, Scoobs?" Fred glance at him in the rearview mirror.

"Rell..." Scooby thought for a moment.

"Like, sure you have, man! Everybody's had a snowball fight."

"It will be a ton of fun. We can even break off into teams and go head to head." I said as I faced forward once again. I, of course would be paired with Fred, that is, if I didn't already find somebody else.

"_Sounds_ like fun." Fred nodded, I could tell he shared my thoughts.

"Yeah. Maybe we can find one other person and have it be three teams of two." I suggested.

"Or two teams of three!" Shaggy added.

"No, Shaggy. Think about it! If we have three teams then you have even more fun!" I was determined to keep my plans in place. No way were we having two teams of three.

Shaggy shrugged and quieted. I only shrugged back at him.

"So Fred, How long is this trip going to take?" I asked after awhile, looking in the direction of Coolsville High's best football player.

"About four, maybe five hours." He replied.

"So long?" Said Shaggy.

"Is something wrong?" Velma asked.

Shaggy looked at his duffel bag. "I'm just not sure if I packed enough snacks."

"Shaggy!" The three of us said at once and then shook our heads. Like I said before, food was that guy's life.

"Racks! Rum rum rum." Scooby licked his lips. We laughed.

"How about a little music to past the time?" I reached forward and clicked on the radio and the sounds of soft jazz filed the speakers. I loved jazz. It was always so very relaxing.

"Jazz?" Shaggy asked. As usual, he was questioning my choice of music.

"Why not?" I turned to face him again, challenging him to make my day.

"Well, I was thinking that we could maybe listen to some folk music?"

Folk? I about gagged.

"Or Rock." Fred suggested.

That was doable.

"Or even a little classical music." Velma offered.

A little old-fashioned, but that would be okay too.

"Ror rome rap." Scooby laughed.

Defiantly not!

"Okay, no music it is." I switched off the dial. I frowned and looked out the window. Okay, so maybe it was a little too early to say that this was going to be a great vacation. We all sat in silence for a few hours before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fred?" I looked to my friend.

"Yeah?"

"What's the place called again?" I asked. I'd try anything to start conversation.

"Snowflake Lodge."

"Sounds charming!" I settled back against my seat. It did sound charming. Quaint and cute, Snowflake Lodge sounded like a blast.

We drove the rest of the way up to the lodge in silence. Velma read the book she packed, and Scooby and Shaggy kept the food going between the two of them while Fred and I stared ominously out the front windshield. When we got to the lodge it was just after six o'clock in the evening and the snow was coming down in large clumps. My mood instantly brightened. It was beautiful.

The lodge was a massive wood and stone log cabin with a chimney blowing puffs of soft gray smoke into the air. It was surrounded by evergreen trees and you could see the ski lift behind it running up and down the mountain. It was getting dark and the lights shinning, in contrast to the snow, made the whole setting look like a masterful work of art. I couldn't help but gawk.

"It's beautiful." Velma's voice brought me out of my fantasy.

"Like a painting." I agreed.

"Like a giant snow cone." Shaggy put in his two-cents.

"Oh Shaggy. Always thinking with your stomach." I shook my head at him. As I said: food.

"Ree hee hee hee hee!"

I could tell the closeness was getting on Fred's nerves almost instantly, "Alright. We're here." He parked the van and looked into the backseat. "Everyone out."

Shaggy opened the sliding door and jumped out before opening my door for me. "Aw thanks, Shags." I still wasn't used to Shaggy's politeness. He usually wasn't so refined.

Shaggy merely shrugged in response.

Scooby and Velma, meanwhile, got out of the van and began collecting their luggage. Soon a grizzly of a man walked out of a back door to the lodge and came over. I gave him the once over. One word stuck in my mind: Ew.

"Daphne Blake?" He asked.

"Yes?" I answered, turning my attention to the man. I tried not to act nervous and, as I turned, I noticed so did Fred. _How odd…_

"You're late." The man turned to the van and scowled. "No one told me when you made the reservations that you were bringing with you a bunch of hippies."

"Like, we're not hippies." Shaggy came around the side of the van.

The suspicious man raised an eyebrow. I could just imagine the thoughts running through that guy's brain: _Not hippies, huh_?_ Then what's with your clothes and that accent._

"Hippies, Sir?" I asked. He nodded his head in the direction of the van. So our van was a little older, and had a rather odd paint job. But hippies? "No. We are defiantly not hippies!"

Velma and Scooby soon appeared and nodded.

"And a dog too?" The tone of his voice made my heart drop. Oh no. Now he was going to send us all back. No dogs? I knew I should have checked before I made the reservations.

But just as I was going to make my apology, the man smiled. "Welcome to Snowflake, kids."

I exchanged a confused glance with Fred. "Um… thank you, sir."

"Well, grab y'er bags and I'll get you the keys to your room." He turned and reentered the lodge. I looked back to Fred.

"Like, he sure was… friendly." Said Shaggy a little unsurely. I couldn't have said it better myself.

I shrugged at the boys and then Fred and I went back to the back of the car to grab our things. Shaggy handed out the trunk which he and Fred then carried inside while I grabbed Fred's bag and my purse. Velma followed close behind us.

"Rait! Rhat rabout the rooby racks?" Scooby sat by the door.

"I'll get them in a minute, man." Shaggy assured him. "C'mon."

We entered the lodge. The room had tall cherry wood callings with a sparkling chandler hanging in the center. There was a large wood desk off to one side of the room. The man from outside stood behind it.

"You kids all ready?" He held up several keys and dangled them in the air. "Just sign here." He pushed a clipboard across the desk and I went over to sign in.

"How's the weather been, sir?" Fred asked him as I wrote.

"For this time of year? It has been marvelous." He smiled at the five of us.

"No storms?"

"None so far. But you never know when one will hit." As he said this, the lodge's front door slammed open, causing us to jump in surprise. A lone figure stood in the doorway. They had on a bulky coat that made them seem much bigger then they were. Fred stepped in front of Velma and me, just as the figure took a step inside.

"Brrr…" The person's voice was deep and he sounded somewhat like the man giving us our keys. Just then, the hood of the coat was thrown off and a young man's face was reveled.

"Phil, my boy." The man spoke to the young man.

"It is freezing out there." The boy named Phil unzipped his jacket and smiled at us. "Pardon me," He said, his eyes settling on me, "Am I interrupting something?"

My heart melted. "Not at all." Not al all. Oh, he was gorgeous. Dark hair, blue eyes. I wondered where he had been all my life. Phil, the guy had called him. Phil and Daphne, Daphne and Phil… hmm… I liked it.

Fred gave me a rather odd look before turning back to finish what he had been writing doing: writing his own name and the names of our friends on the sign-in sheet. The boy and I smiled at each other for a moment and it almost seemed as if time stood still: Daphne and Phil, Phil and Daphne. Velma's sigh finally shook me from his cute, twinkling blue eyes.

"Maybe we should get up to our rooms?" She suggested.

I looked around the room. There were only five of us now: Fred, Velma, The man, me and… Phil. My long-haired friend and his dog were nowhere to be seen. "Where're Scooby and Shaggy?"

"They said they were leaving, a few minutes ago, for the Scooby Snacks." She looked at me oddly.

"Yeah… c'mon, Daph. You must me exhausted. Let me help you get settled." Fred instantly jumped in and went over to grab my trunk. He must have noticed my mistake.

"Oh. Thanks, Fred." I smiled at him. I then turned my attention back to Phil. "Well, Good night." Sleep, that was all I needed, and some time to plan out my next move on Phil.

"Good night." His dreamy voice danced its way to my ears. I sighed inwardly. _What a hunk!_ Already, I was fantasizing: Dinner with Phil, Sledding with Phil, Ice-skating with Phil, Skiing with Phi-

"Daphne?"

I turned quickly to see both Fred and Velma staring expectantly at me. "Huh? Oh yeah, right. To our rooms. Coming." I gave Phil one last smile and then followed my friends up the stairs.

I overheard Phil's voice just as I disappeared from view and the front doors opened.

"Dude, that's one massive package, what's in it?"

"Like dog treats, man." Shaggy. He and Scooby had returned.

"That's _all _dog treats."

I smiled. Yep, I liked Phil already.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? We hope you liked it! Please Review! This is going to be in the eyes of Daphne and Velma. Every other chapter will be Daphne then the others will be Velma. Let us know what you thought. We love to hear from you!**

**We (Sadly) do not own anything Scooby-Doo! **

**Thanks!**

**B&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - VELMA**

Snowflake lodge was beautiful. To say the very least, I fell in love with it as soon as we arrived. Through the lobby and even up to the room I'd be sharing with Daphne, I couldn't help but marvel at the rustic décor and homey atmosphere. Daphne was right. This place was as pretty as a picture, one I'd like to keep and remember for always.

I helped Fred with Daphne's trunk and pulled it to the second floor. Daphne followed behind with the rest of the luggage. I still hadn't figured out why it was Fred and I who were stuck carrying the trunk when neither of us owned it. It just seemed like the thing to do, I guess. Though, I would have preferred to carry my own bag and my bag only. Where was Shaggy when you needed him?

"Thanks guys!" Daphne said to Fred and me once inside the room she and I shared.

"No problem, Daph." Fred flashed her his best 'you're welcome' grin and then looked to me. "Uh… goodnight." He turned and left.

Even though the two of them had broken up, I could tell that Fred still had a soft spot for Daphne. It was written all over his face every time he talked to her. Daphne was his princess and as for Shaggy, Scooby, and I, we were just the 'other three'. Three nobodies, I guess is the way to put it. Although, it wasn't so bad. Scooby and Shaggy were actually a lot of fun to hang around, and Shaggy was kind of sweet once you got to know him, not that I had a crush on him or anything. No way. We were just friends. We found that out long ago.

I turned to Daphne and watched as she dropped my bag in the corner of our bedroom. "Thanks." I mumbled, a bit bothered by the way she just threw it down. Maybe it was heavy? I decided not to comment.

"Yep. And thanks for helping Fred with mine. I could have gotten it but you just seemed to grab it before I had a chance."

_Sure… no problem. _My sarcasm was a bit wearing.

She sat down on one of the beds. "Sure is cute around here."

Cute. Her favorite word.

I knew she wasn't just talking about the gorgeous building or the evergreen trees and the rest of nature just blooming outside. No, she was talking about that Phil character she met downstairs. _Hmmm…_

Being the naturally suspicious person I was, I wasn't sure what to make of the young man yet. On looks, he just looked like every other guy Daphne was attracted to. As for personality? I had a strange feeling he was hiding something. Call me judgmental, but there was just something unusual about that guy.

I answered her lamely. "Yeah, really cute."

Daphne leaned back on the bed before turning to me, "You didn't want this bed did you? Because I can always take the other one if you did."

I took a look at the bed she was sitting on. "Oh no, that's fine. I don't really have a preference." I shrugged and went over to my bag to fetch my toothbrush. Then walked into the bathroom.

"Okay." The way she said it, let me know that she had shrugged. I heard her opening her trunk in the other room. My thoughts turned and I began to wonder what all she had in there. I think my curiosity got the better of me because I was soon poking my head out the bathroom door to take a look.

She spotted me.

"Hey, um... do you think you have some toothpaste I could borrow?" I asked innocently, embarrassed by my inquiry.

"Um." She began looking in one of the smaller bags inside. "Here you go." She threw a tube of paste my way.

I caught it and thanked her. "Um... Thanks."

Daph just nodded and went back to searching in her trunk. For what? Who knows? Who knew what she all had stashed in that large overflowing trunk of hers. I almost wondered if half of it wasn't all make up. I mean that was one thing I wouldn't have packed.

"Yes. Here it is!" Daphne's voice flowed into the bathroom where I stood.

I couldn't help but wonder what 'it' was. Toothbrush now in my mouth, I chanced another look out the doorway. When I looked, I saw she was holding up a small box. It didn't seem like it would be very important.

I shrugged and went back to brushing my teeth. The box puzzled me, but I figured (this is, understand, noticing its minute size and the way she tossed it around) that it couldn't be anything too exciting.

Soon I looked over at the door and Daphne was standing there with her own toothbrush in hand. "Done?" She asked me. I nodded and walked out into the other room, where I found the small box Daphne had been so excited about sitting on _my_ bed.

I refrained from opening it. "Where did this box come from?" I asked casually, trying not to seem too anxious.

"Oh that?" Daphne said nonchalantly, "That's just a little thing I got you. It's not a big deal. I just thought that since we weren't really spending Christmas together that I would get you guys a little something."

"Oh..." I was shocked. I kind of didn't know what to say. "Thanks."

"Yep." Daphne said through her toothbrush.

I picked up the box and shook it, debating whether I should open it right then, or wait a few days. I decided to wait and let Daphne give me the okay on when to tear into the wrapping.

"Well," Daphne's voice brought me out of my head, "Are you going to open it or not?"

"You want me to open it now?" I looked up to see her standing in the door to the bathroom. It felt almost criminal to be the first one to open a Christmas gift. "What about the guys?"

"They'll get theirs later… I just think this is something only us girl's would appreciate." She smiled at me.

I didn't know what that meant, but I tore into the package anyways. Inside the little box were two chains each with a charm on it. The small charms had the letters 'MI' on it.

"MI?" The combining of two letters could mean almost anything. As a word, the letters spelt 'mi' the third note in any major scale. As a prefix… well… There were several options: Mental Intellect, Molten Iron, or even Miss intelligence, if she was one of those people into cheesy nicknames that held a hint of spite. And that's just to name a few. There was also the option that the two single letters stood for somebody's initials. But who's? I hadn't a clue. I looked to Daphne for clarification.

"Mystery Inc, silly." She sat on her bed and smiled again.

To say the very least, for the first time in my life I was thoroughly mystified. "I don't understand."

"What? What's not to understand?" Daphne's smile dissipated and a frown took its place.

"I mean, why two?"

"Well," She shifted, "You know those 'Best Friends' necklaces, where you each have half a heart and they say 'BFF' on them?"

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"These are kinda like those. So I thought I would let you pick the one you wanted and I would take the other one. I mean if you want me to have it!"

"Oh! Yes, well sure!" I had never been much a fan of jewelry, but figured it didn't hurt. Daphne meant well after all.

"Great!" Her smile lit her face again. "So which one do you want?"

I picked a random charm. "This one should do it."

"That's a good one for you!" She reached out and took the other one. "Want me to put it on you?"

I shrugged. "Sure." I hoped no one would ask about the necklace. It wasn't that I was embarrassed about it or anything; it's just that I didn't know what I would say. Unfortunately, the act of this charm being unnoticed seemed improbable and I had a feeling Fred would be the first one to ask.

"Do you not like it?" Daphne looked like she was reading my thoughts.

"I like it." I said quickly and brought out my best smile. "It's a really nice gift, Daph. Thanks."

"Okay." She didn't sound convinced as she clasped the chain around my neck. "There you go."

"Thanks." I said again and then rose to dispose of the wrappings. "I wish I would have known you were doing this. Then I would have brought my gifts for you guys." I actually hadn't finished my gift for Scooby yet. It was the only one I had with me, stashed safely away in my luggage.

"Oh, it's no big deal."

_Good._ I yawned. "Well anyways. I think I'm going to get some sleep here soon." I wandered back over to my suitcase for a change of pajamas.

"Me too. It was a long drive. And I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be busy." She slipped back onto the floor and dug around for a minute in her trunk, pulling out her own nightgown.

"Hey, Daphne?" I paused a moment when I bent over and felt the weight of the necklace bounce off my sternum.

"Huh?" She didn't take her eyes off her nightgown as she pulled on a lose string.

"Thanks for the gift. It was really thoughtful of you. I really do like it." I hoped the second compliment would heighten her spirits, even if just a little.

"Thanks, Velma. I'm really glad you like it! It took me forever to think of something you might enjoy." Her smile returned tenfold. "You're not the easiest person to shop for you know."

_I'm not_? I held back my instant retort and filled the silence with a shrug. I resumed digging in my bag for my pajamas.

"Well," Daphne got up and walked to the bathroom with her nightgown over her arm. "I'm going to get dressed in here."

I shrugged again. "Okay."

While she was gone, I took this time to shrug into my own sleepwear. Unlike Daphne who wore lacy long gowns to sleep in, I was comfortable in just an over-sized t-shirt and shorts. It was plain, simple, and practical, just like me. I was already in bed by the time she returned. I almost didn't recognize her at first without her make-up.

"What?" She caught me staring at her.

"I was just thinking." I said. "This is only the second vacation we've ever taken as a group." I wasn't about to tell her that she looked terrible without the guck she smeared on her face every morning. That wouldn't have been very nice and I expected the response wouldn't be very nice either.

"Yep. It's kinda nice! I am really hoping we don't run into any mysteries on this one." She slid under her comforter and yawned. "Good night Vlems."

I cringed at the sound of the nickname. "Goodnight."

She switched off the light, but I didn't fall asleep right away. I just couldn't get my mind off the last thing she had said: _'I am really hoping we don't run into any mysteries on this one.'_ No mysteries? I thought back to my earlier suspicions about Phil. It is here that I realized that every time we had stumbled upon a mystery, it had always begun with a little suspicion from me.

_No. Stop._ I shook my head firmly. That was it. I wasn't going to do it. Daphne had arranged this vacation so the five of us could have fun. I shouldn't ruin it by trying to make a mountain out of a molehill. This time I would keep my mouth shut. Daphne didn't want any mysteries, so I wouldn't make any. I didn't want to ruin the fun for my friends. My _best_ friends.

I sighed and flipped over onto my stomach. _Well, time to turn off the old brain and get some sleep. _

Easier said than done.

Right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- DAPHNE **

_Snowboarding? Oh Fred is on his own with that one. I would kill myself if I ever tried that. _It was the following morning and already, my four friends and I were heading out to the slopes after a satisfying breakfast in the lodge café. I hadn't seen Phil yet that morning, and though I was disappointed, it didn't take me long to find other things in which to occupy my mind with. This current predicament being Fred's desire to go snowboarding and my fear that if I even tried it, I'd fall flat on my face.

Luckily, it appeared Shaggy were on my side. "Like why go snowboarding, man?" He waved his hands enthusiastically in the air, "I mean, _sledding_ is where it's at!" Maybe I was wrong. I looked over and watched as Scooby nodded his head in agreement.

"Reah! Redding."

Sledding was also an activity on my do-not-do list. "What about that snowball fight we talked about? We could do that right now-ahh!" Before I knew it, it seemed as if the earth were crumbling beneath me as I began to slide down the small hill we were sanding atop of. "Ah!"

"Daphne!" Everyone said at once and within moments, I had four pairs of arms (or rather three pairs of arms and one pair of paws) reaching frantically for me.

"Fred! Shaggy! Velma!" I screamed as I slid farther down the hill. "Somebody!"

Suddenly, I stopped and it wasn't long before I noticed I was in somebody's arms. Somebody's strong, warm, muscular arms that is. If it wasn't so awkward, it would have been comfortable.

My friends rushed to my side.

"Daphne! Are you alright?" Fred looked upon me with concern.

"Sure, she's fine. Just had a little klutzy moment with the snow." The fabulous pair of arms set me back on my feet and it wasn't until I turned that I found out whom they belonged to.

"Phil!" He smiled at me as I said it.

"Hey, you remembered me."

I think I heard Fred groan, but I ignored him and focused on Phil. "Of course I do."

He chuckled. "You five thinking of hittin' the slopes." He shielded his eyes with a glove and looked up the hill.

"I think Daphne already did." Shaggy said and laughed along with my rescuer.

I frowned at him. "Thanks, Shaggy." I folded my arms across my chest.

Fred seized my arm, "C'mon, Daphne." He said coolly, looking at Phil as he did so, "Let's go." He pulled me in direction of the slopes.

I nodded and followed close behind. "Brr. It's so cold out here." I shivered.

He placed his arm around me, "Better?"

"Um. I guess." I glanced back to where Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy still stood with the gorgeous ski instructor. Phil wasn't looking my way so he hadn't see Fred's bold move. I looked back at the gallant brunette on my right. I wasn't sure if I liked the attention or not. I smiled anyways.

"Hey, you two, wait up!"

I turned to see the rest of the gang finally running along after us. Phil still stood where they had left him. I couldn't help but implore. "Is Phil not coming?"

"No. He says he has to work." Velma told me.

"Oh. Okay." I shrugged. I couldn't stop from feeling a little down about it. But if he needed to work, then, I guess I would have to deal with it.

"So… who's going to sled with Scooby and me?" Shaggy, like always, moved on to another topic.

"Relma!" I watched as Scooby's pink tongue planted a slobbery kiss on the side of Velma's small face. I did not envy her.

Surprisingly, Velma giggled. "Alright, alright. You win."

Scooby chuckled. "Ree hee hee hee!"

"Um. I think I may go back in here soon. Maybe have some hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire." I informed my friends. Sledding? Snowboarding? No thanks! "I'm feeling a little sore from that tumble."

"Already?" Shaggy looked disappointed.

"Why don't you go with them?" I suggested, looking to Fred.

"I'd rather go with you." He said. It came across kind of romantically which sent a shiver down my spine. But not _too_ big of a shiver.

I looked at him, leveling a no-nonsense gaze upon him, "Really, Fred. You should go with them, have fun. Live a little bit. This is your vacation, I want you guys to enjoy yourselves."

"I'd be enjoying myself sitting in front of a hot fire with cocoa."

"Man! That's my line!" Shaggy protested.

"Rum! Rocoa!" Scooby agreed, licking his lips.

"Sledding." I said, trying to suppress a smile, "All of you."

Scooby surrendered easier then I thought. "Rokay."

"That means you too, Fred." I smiled at him. "Go have some fun. Please?" I hoped the smile would melt him and he would do as I asked. After all, it was the female charm that undid these jocks, was it not?

"Oh come on, Daph." He threw his arm over my shoulder again and started walking back toward the inn. "I want to hang with you."

I instantly stopped him. "I'm serious, Fred. Go with them!"

This seemed to do the trick. "Okay, okay. I can dig." Though he looked a little hurt, Fred heeded to my request. He instantly backed off and put his hands up in mock surrender. "But only for a little bit. We'll be in, in a while to check up on you, okay?"

Not okay.

"Have fun." I smiled at my friends, "And don't worry about me. I'll be fine!"

They all nodded and then headed up the hill. I, meanwhile, headed back towards the inn.

The walk back was short but, oh so nice. The sun hitting the snow made everything glow so brightly that it reminded me of a stained-glass window. It made me want to remain at that spot forever and just watch nature's colorful display.

"Pretty breathtaking isn't it?" A familiar voice chimed next to me.

I turned and nearly gasped when I spotted Phil. He smiled.

"I thought you had to work." I said turning away.

"Oh, I do. But I needed to grab something from the inn first." He shrugged. "And that's when I saw you here."

I wasn't sure what to think. "It's sure a nice day, don't you think?" I asked, trying to spark conversation.

Phil shrugged. "It's not so unusual for a place like Snowflake."

"Oh? I would love to be able to see this everyday!"

Phil shrugged again. "Yeah, it's nice for the first few weeks."

His comment struck me as kind of odd. "You mean you don't like it here?" I turned to him. I tried hard to not let his blue eyes and muscular arms distract me. He was so stinking _cute_!

"Oh, I like it here alright." Phil shot a dashing smile in my direction. "I'm just not as impressed as a lot of the tourists are." He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, Snowflake's great. I've just had a little bit too much of a good thing, that's all."

I suppose it made sense and I told him so. "I can understand that, I guess." I shrugged and shivered once more. "I swear it's getting colder by the minute."

"We'll soon be inside." Phil said and then picked up his pace as we neared the Inn's front doors. He instantly pulled one open and ushered me inside.

I smiled my thanks and walked into the building. It was so nice and warm inside that my sore body began to relax almost immediately. It was here I decided that it had been a wise decision to skip the sledding and go back.

I watched for a while as Phil went to the front desk and behind to retrieve some keys from a hook in the wall. "For the radio shed." He explained somewhat sheepishly when he noticed I was watching him.

I nodded, looking away as a blush came to my cheeks. "Well, thanks again for the help on the slopes." He was heading back for the door now, at an anxious pace.

He stopped momentarily to grin at me. "No problem. Take care." He exited and I again found myself alone in the lodge lobby.

I sighed. "Well… now what?"

I decided to order some hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire with a magazine or book to entertain my thoughts. It sounded nice and warm for my aching body. Then maybe later, I would sit in the hot tub. Relieve, even more, those stiff muscles.

With warm thoughts in mind, and I smile on my face, I headed for the lodge cafe. It was where we had eaten our breakfast that morning and the place I would now be getting my chocolate fix… and boy did I _ever _need that!

* * *

**A/N: Well? How are we doing? We would love to hear from you! Please let us know what you thought. **

**We (sadly) do not own anything Scooby-Doo. We wish we did, but we don't. :( **

**Please review! **

**B&R**


End file.
